


now there’s a look in your eyes (like black holes in the sky)

by summerdayghost



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: It had been a long time since Jean had felt pain.





	now there’s a look in your eyes (like black holes in the sky)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of power swap. The title is taken from Pink Floyd’s Shine On You Crazy Diamond.

It had been a long time since Jean had felt pain. Her skin was made of diamond. As a girl she had hated this about herself. It made her feel like an outcast. Now she was just grateful for her gifts and kicking herself for not seeing herself the way the professor had until now. There wasn’t a blade out there that could pierce her skin.

Emma managed to cut her anyway. When Emma kissed her Jean could practically taste the power coming off her in waves. It was intoxicating but the part of it that was actually worrying was Emma’s willingness to use it.

If Jean were a fool she would have ran and assembled her team or maybe tried to warn them. Instead she just kissed back as hard as she could futilely hoping to bruise flesh. She knew it was too late. Emma was going to destroy the whole universe, starting with Jean.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
